


You're Driving Me Wild

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing hates attending social gatherings but he wears his best suit and goes, only to whisk Yifan away and claim his prize at the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Driving Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soapbubblesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/gifts), [theflyjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/gifts).



> Because there is a need for more Fanxing car sex, no? :) If you want, you can listen to Troye Sivan's "Touch" and "Wild" (the XXYYXX Remix) while you read this fic :)
> 
> Kids, don't try this at home (or in this case, in the car)!

A few dabs of his favorite cologne and a last look on the mirror is all it takes for Yixing to finish his preparations for the night; wearing his favorite silver band on his ring finger as a final touch. He should be happy, to be able to dress up in a fine tailored suit and flaunt their riches but instead of smiling, he sighs as he leaves the walk-in closet to reunite with his husband in their bedroom.

People of their class love mingling with others who share the same status. But not Yixing, he hates attending parties. If not for the prize he gets afterwards and the fact that he gets to pull his husband away from the crowd and into their car to get said reward, he wouldn't bother putting on a suit and wearing a fake smile for their business partners to see.

Yifan hates parties too, Yixing knows it. He sees it in the way the elder squeezes his waist every time an acquaintance makes a sour comment about his company's latest product. But Yifan keeps it all in, knowing that at some point in the party, Yixing will whisk him away and open up for him, sullying the upholstery of their luxury car in their moment of bliss.

Yixing immediately sees his husband right when he steps foot into their room, mumbling to his smartphone, the device squeezed in the middle of his ear and his shoulder as his hands fumble for his necktie. The younger smiles when he sees as identical ring around the elder’s finger then he pads his way to Yifan, standing in front of his husband and taking the black tie into his hands. The elder smiles down at him in appreciation, shoulders immediately relaxing and allowing his husband to do his tie for him as he converses with Lu Han regarding the meeting with their investors that they will be having in the coming week. The taller says a few words that Yixing has either heard from the many conversations Yifan has with his cousin or read from the documents his husband would skim through while he holes himself in his office. He doesn’t make any comments about it, as he always avoids doing, focusing solely on the elder’s tie and its intricate details.

“Okay, I’ll see you Monday.” Yifan finally bids goodbye to Lu Han, a hand of his finding its spot on Yixing’s waist to draw him closer as he waits for his cousin to end the call. Yixing fixes his tie then pats down the lapels of his jacket.

“Handsome.” Yixing breathes out as he tiptoes to give his husband a chaste kiss. He feels Yifan’s lips curve up at the compliment before he hears one word from him: “Gorgeous.” Then their lips are meeting again, this time more passionate and with more heat. And Yixing once more wishes that they don’t have to leave the house tonight, that he can just pull Yifan to bed and make love to him all night long. Despite this desire of his, Yixing pulls away, suppressing the giggle that bubbles in his throat when he sees Yifan follow his lips with closed eyes.

“We have to go, love.” Yixing whispers against Yifan’s inviting lips, brushing his nose with his husband’s before pressing his feet flat on the ground again. He hears the elder grumble, his lips forming a pout as he stomps his feet like a two year old. If Yixing didn’t know that he’s a CEO of his own company, he would have thought that his husband was just another spoiled brat. With a chuckle, Yixing pulls Yifan down by his tie to give him another kiss, he just can’t resist him. “I don’t want to go either,” he confesses, pulling away to nuzzle Yifan’s neck instead, “but this is your father’s charity gala, we can’t not go.” He feels his husband kiss the crown of his head before a large hand is maneuvering his face to look up. Yixing receives another kiss from Yifan, languid and relaxing as the elder’s hand caresses his back.

“I know,” Yifan breathes against his lips, “and the earlier we get there, the earlier we can leave.” He meets the intense brown orbs of his husband’s, the color reflecting Yifan’s mane, and he nods before releasing himself from the elder’s embrace.

Yifan offers him his arm as they leave their bedroom and he takes it with a chortle, “Such a prince charming.”

 

♥♥♥

All eyes land on Yifan as soon as he walks into the ballroom. Favoured with looks and born into a wealthy family, he grew up having the attention that other people would pay to have. Time freezes as the people give his tall figure a good look from head to toe, his brunet hair coiffed as it usually is whenever he attends parties, giving the people a good look of his whole face; the bushy, angry eyebrows, the sharp nose, the intense eyes and his pinkish red lips. He can hear the people talking about how his tailored suit hugs his form so well and the matching pants elongate his legs even further. The young CEO smiles, a silent thank you for their compliments as he walks further into the room.

However, just as easily as he gained their attention, those same eyes fall from his figure to the one beside him. _Yixing_. He can’t blame them though, if he was in the crowd he was a hundred percent sure that he would be ogling at his husband too. His husband is iridescent in his navy blue suit, handsome and beautiful with his newly dyed black hair, pulled back in a slightly messy yet still neat manner to show his soft yet outstanding facial features; that face that Yifan wakes up to, that face that draws a smile on the CEO’s lips.

He’d known ever since they first met at a club meeting in high school, that the younger was someone that would catch everyone’s attention just by his mere presence. Yixing smiled at him then, the radiance of his aura took Yifan by surprise and the next thing he knows he was falling in love.

Just as he did, his husband smiled to the people they passed by in greeting, nodding every time he sees someone he recognizes, either from way back in the past or in one of Yifan’s company parties. He can hear some people gasp in surprise when they see Yixing, even more when they see his dimple. A familiar warmth spreads across Yifan’s chest when he hears people talk about him but his chest swells with pride even more whenever he hears others talk about his husband, their attention caught by the angel-like figure walking beside him, arm-in-arm.

“Ah, you’re here,” Yifan’s father greets them with a smile, arms open for an embrace, as they arrive at the Wu family’s designated table. He swings his head around to find all eyes set upon the newly arrived couple before he chuckles, “I should have known.” Wherever they go, whether they are together or not, the young Wu couple always manages to attract people’s attention. Yifan and Yixing then comes up to kiss Mrs. Wu after hugging Mr. Wu, only taking their seats after they have properly greeted the older couple.

“I heard you’ve donated one of your paintings Yixing,” Yifan hears his mother fondly call out to his husband, the younger immediately flushing down his appetizer with a glass of champagne before turning to his mother-in-law.

When he told his parents about wanting to marry Yixing, they were undeniably in a state of shock. He never showed any signs of being attracted to a person of the same gender but neither did he show attraction for the opposite sex. For weeks his parents didn’t talk to him, then the silence in the dining room started to become deafening that he had to leave, running and crashing into Yixing’s arms. The younger had apologized to him then, for falling in love with him and making Yifan do the same for him even unknowingly. It was silly but the elder knew Yixing didn’t have anything to say to comfort him and make him return to his family. They were young and still quite naive but they knew that it would have to be the other and no one else. Yifan’s parents eventually accepted his decision to be with Yixing, after years of running away from home and building his own with the man he loved.

Seeing as how his parents fell for Yixing just as he did, makes Yifan’s smile grow even wider. He was so engrossed with his thoughts, that he didn’t realize his husband’s conversation with his mother was already over, not until Yixing waved a hand in front of his face.

“Dozing off again, Mr. Wu?” Yixing’s voice rings in his ears, sweet, gentle and soothing even with his teasing tone. Yifan clicks his tongue and turns to his food again, cutting his steak as if the poor meat has done him wrong. The controlled giggle he hears beside him makes the corner of his lips quirk up a bit as he chews on his food, unable to keep up with his own charade.

 

♥♥♥

It doesn’t take long for Yixing to start getting bored in the party, his body already anticipating his and his husband’s after party shenanigans for the night. His mother-in-law and father-in-law have both gone up the stage to start the auction for items donated by celebrities in attendance and by the Wu family. Yifan notices this as Yixing squirms in his seat, head turning every which way before resting it onto the elder’s shoulder.

  
“Fan,” his voice calls out small and quiet to his husband, who only hums in reply as he wraps an arm around Yixing’s waist, “Let’s go home.” Accompanying his request, he slides a hand up Yifan’s thigh, squeezing the muscular limb once he’s stopped inches away from his husband’s crotch. He can feel the growl forming in Yifan’s chest and he tries his best to suppress a smile, biting the corner of his lip when the hand on his waist tightens. It’s easy to get Yifan to nod and stand up, walking towards his father to excuse him and Yixing from the party. Mr. Wu finds Yixing’s figure already by the door and nods in regard to his son-in-law with a smile and a wave before returning to his auctioning duties.

They wait for the valet to retrieve their car, the couple leaning against a pillar in the lobby as they do so, Yifan’s hand tightly clasped around Yixing’s as the younger plants his forehead on his husband’s arm. He knows that Yixing is just keeping quiet right now as they are in public but he can feel the tension in the air. Yifan can sense just how much Yixing is holding out, the tight grasp on his hand becoming firmer as the seconds tick by. The younger endures it and hums a tune until their car arrives. Usually, Yifan would have their driver take them to parties and have Yixing all to himself in the back seat. But he hasn’t been able to ride his car for a while now and the clear streets call for a little drive.

When the valet parks their car in front of the entrance, Yixing jumps out of Yifan’s hold and makes a dash for the car, opening the passenger seat without anybody’s help and strapping himself with the safety belt even before his husband can tip the valet for his service. Once Yifan is in the car, he removes his suit jacket, adjusts the heater and puts his seatbelt on, slowly and silently. He can feel Yixing’s eyes on him as he does these little adjustments, burning his skin and urging him to move faster.

When he looks up, pretending to adjust his seat, he can practically see the fumes coming out of Yixing’s ears.

“Hurry up,” the younger hisses his demand between gritted teeth, “I know you don’t want your precious car to be sullied.” A smirk flashes across Yifan’s lips as his husband faces forward again, legs pushing against each other as he squirms in his seat.

 

 

Against Yixing’s requests to be taken home, Yifan drives around the city, enjoying the quiet hum of the night and the intense gaze of his husband.

Maybe he shouldn’t have enjoyed that too much as he feels a feather light touch climbing up his inner thigh. He looks beside him to see Yixing’s eyes with a glint of mischief as he swipes his tongue on his upper lips, ready to pounce.

“What are you doing?” Yifan tries to pry the younger’s hand away but the light traffic demands his concentration and both of his hands, “I’m driving.”

“You’re not taking me home and you’re not giving me what I want,” Yixing hisses, his hand rubbing his husband’s crotch, intent on making the elder hard, “so I’m going to take it instead.”

“Yixing,” Yifan whispers as his husband removes his belt, quickly undoing the button and zipper of his pants before slipping his hand in and feeling the elder’s cock through his boxers, the flesh slowly turning heavy with the younger’s touch. Yifan bites his lips as Yixing pushes himself towards the elder, propping one arm on the center console to support him. He licks at Yifan’s earlobe before sucking it into his mouth, his hand continuously rubbing at his husband’s clothed manhood.

"Hmmm,” Yixing moves his tongue up and down the elder’s jaw, nipping every once in awhile, “this _stick_ of yours is _really_ _hard_ ,” the younger comments as he pushes down on his husband’s cock, the member already radiating heat onto Yixing’s hand even with the fabric covering it, “it's so difficult to switch gears." The elder can’t say anything, his brain refusing to supply words for him to be able to give his husband a smart reply.

“You know,” Yixing leaves a hickey on Yifan’s adam’s apple, smiling against his husband’s skin when he hears the elder inhale sharply, “you told me you’d teach me how to drive this car,” there’s a sad tone to his voice but the elder knows not to fall for it, “but you never did.” He groans once again when Yixing licks his ear, the lascivious noise making him wriggle in his seat.

"Hmmm, is this reverse?" Yixing teases him, his breath fanning on the apple of Yifan’s cheeks as he puts pressure on the elder’s cock, "Or maybe neutral?" The younger squeezes the elder’s manhood again as he eyes it from above, fascinated by the bulge it is creating against Yifan’s boxers.  


"Oh I know,” the younger says with a delighted tone, “drive, right?" Yixing licks Yifan's outer ear, making sure the whole area is moist with his saliva, the squelching sound directly moving in waves to his ear canal. "Because I _drive_ ,” the younger stealthily slips his hand down Yifan's boxers, his cold fingers instantly wrapping around his husband’s heated member, “you insane."

“Xing…” The elder groans as he feels Yixing’s fingers moving up and down his cock, his manhood warming up his husband’s cool digits. His senses are heightened somehow and he hears the tell tale sign of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being pulled down. Soon Yixing is moaning against his ear, speaking words of how hot his cock is in his hand.

“It would feel so good to have it in my ass,” the younger moans, licking his ear after he does so. “Doesn’t it feel good, babe?” Yixing’s voice is of a whiny tone, evidently feeling the pleasure from touching himself and his husband at the same time. “Feels so good to jerk off both of our cocks at the same time,” he continues, mouth open as he latches his lips onto Yifan’s jaw.

“But you know what would feel better,” Yifan can feel the smile on Yixing’s lips against his skin before the younger moves his head, rubbing it against the elder’s shoulders and arms until he gets to his destination. The younger pushes down the front of Yifan’s boxers before pulling out his husband’s cock. With his cock out and their car still zooming past the streets of downtown Guangzhou, Yifan is afraid of the possible outcomes of Yixing’s plan. What the younger’s plans are for the night, Yifan only has a vague idea as the younger’s breath bathes the underside of his member, making it twitch in Yixing’s hold. They’ve never done this before. Sure, they’ve been sexually adventurous and have done it a lot in the car, in different positions and different places (even against the hood of Yifan’s car). But this, Yifan can’t allow this lest he allows killing them both.

Unfortunately for him, Yixing has full control of the situation. The younger looks up to his husband, eyes half-lidded as he grazes the tip of his tongue on the side of Yifan’s cock. The earlier protest dies down in his throat as the younger repeats this action. The elder’s grip on the steering wheel tightens and the groan he lets out along with it has Yixing smiling against the base of his cock.

“Yixing,” Yifan almost closes his eyes when his husband sucks on the head of his manhood, but he somehow manages to just blink and not give in to the pleasure. It is quite exhilarating, to have to control yourself as someone else does obscene things to you. At the back of his mind he knows that he also has to let loose, even just for a bit or else he’ll explode. And that’s exactly what he does; letting little moans slip through his mouth and thrusting his hips up just a little bit to have more of his cock inside the younger’s mouth.

“You have to concentrate on driving Mr. Wu,” Yixing lets go of the tip of Yifan’s cock with a loud slurping sound as he threatens his husband, “you don’t want people finding our car crashed onto a pole with me sucking your dick now, do you?” He squeezes the base of Yifan’s cock and he hears the elder whimper, his grip on the wheel tightening once more. “Imagine what people will say about you not being able to control your urges,” the younger snakes one hand up Yifan’s chest, grazing his husband’s erect nipples that are poking against the fabric of the elder’s shirt before they settle higher up, in the middle of Yifan’s collar bones. He stops his other hand from fisting his own cock, so he can place it on Yifan’s thigh to support himself. Yixing drums his fingertips on the elder’s bottom lip before pressing the soft flesh down to push his fingers in, “Now suck.”

Yifan follows his husband’s demands, licking and sucking each digit that the younger thrusted into his mouth. He tries to focus on the task at hand and in not crashing against the car in front of them as Yixing takes more of his length into his mouth. He sucks hard and even ends up biting Yixing’s finger to distract himself. The younger instantly withdraws his fingers with a yelp, an apology instantly leaving Yifan’s mouth because of his mistake. But aside from the small sound of pain, the younger doesn’t seem to care about the small incident, only focusing on blowing his husband in the middle of traffic.

Yifan was sure that nothing could top Yixing giving him head in the list of dangerous things he’s had to endure while driving. He was so sure, until Yixing’s hand slipped into the back of his pants, a moan vibrating from his throat to the elder’s cock, giving Yifan a hint of what he’s doing to himself. He should have known that the younger didn’t make him suck his fingers for nothing. The elder, no matter how hard to tries to suppress it, groans. The image of Yixing touching himself and stretching his ass open for Yifan always has him creaming his pants and now that the younger is doing that while sucking him off does nothing but increase his arousal through the roof. He doesn’t even try to hold back the sounds of pleasure leaving his lips anymore. He waves a white flag and caves in to the younger’s ministrations. It’s hard not to, when everything that surrounds him, everything he sees, hears, feels and will later taste is Yixing.

 _“Yixing, Yixing, Yixing,”_ he mouths the younger’s name, as he feels his husband humming around his cock, the vibrations sending a ripple of pleasure up his spine to the tips of his fingers. It was so strong that he momentarily lost control of the wheel which he fortunately regained immediately. Sweat beads form on his forehead and his clothes cling to his body as the temperature rises inside the car, his concentration slowly deteriorating in comparison. He pants heavily and tries his best not to look beside him so he won’t get a glimpse of Yixing fucking himself with his own fingers. The slurping and squelching sounds from Yixing’s erotic acts echo inside the enclosed space and this makes Yifan realize that the radio is turned off. So aside from the noise of the other cars outside and the occasional clubs that they pass by, Yifan hears nothing but the sounds Yixing produces with his mouth and his fingers along with his own sounds of gratification.

Yifan sighs in relief, thanking his fortune when they come to a stop as they come near to an intersection. But the elder quickly retracts the gratitude as he feels Yixing’s elbow put pressure on his thigh. When he looks down, the younger winks at him before burying his face further below Yifan’s groin, pulling the elder’s boxers farther down to reveal his ball sacs. This time Yifan throws everything out the window and rolls his head back, pushing it against the headrest as the younger’s hand expertly strokes his cock while his mouth suctions his husband’s balls in. Yifan can feel Yixing’s thumb tease the slit on the tip of his cock before lathering his length with his own precum. He can feel the way Yixing’s tongue curls around his round sacs, caressing them with the wet appendage one by one before putting them both into his mouth.

Yifan drowns so much in the pleasure that he starts when he hears a series of horns being honked from behind him. He jumps so high on his seat that Yixing hits the back of his head against the steering wheel in the process. The elder mutters an apology as he puts the car in drive to move forward and appease the angry drivers behind them. The younger seemingly uncaring of what just happened, continues servicing his husband.

Still very aware of Yixing’s mouth enveloping his privates, Yifan’s eyes, though glazed with lust, scour his surroundings for an abandoned street or a parking lot where he can pull over and fuck his husband. Frankly, he can’t take it anymore and he’s sure his husband is close to his limit as well. Yixing’s moans have started increasing, both in pitch and frequency, after he heard the sound of the younger’s pants being pulled down. He hears the sound the leather makes as Yixing spreads his legs further to get his fingers deeper into his ass. The sensual sound the fingers make as they move in and out of his husband’s hole has Yifan’s throat going dry, gulping hard as he tries his best to keep an eye out for a viable spot.

Yifan makes the mistake of glancing at the passenger side window to see if the street they passed by is an alley they can stop by. At the corner of his eye he can see the curve of Yixing’s ass, the middle only obscured by the younger’s hand as it moves fast in and out of him. The elder quickly redirects his attention to the front but the image of Yixing’s quick hand is seared to the back of his mind and decides to keep afloat in his brain as he keeps looking for a place to pull over.

Thankfully, Yifan finds a recreation area which he is sure has a parking space for its visitors. He quickly maneuvers his car to get to the spot, grateful that Yixing is cooperating a little bit by stopping from sucking him off, spreading kisses all over his length instead. He doesn’t know why he decided to park in reverse but that’s what he does. The beeping sound has Yixing straightening up in alert, knowing the elder has found a place for their coupling. He takes advantage of the open space due to the placement of Yifan’s hand on the back of the passenger seat to swing his legs and place himself on his husband’s lap.

The sudden weight on Yifan’s thighs makes him gasp and abruptly step on the break in his surprise. “W-what are you doing?” He meets Yixing’s eyes with a stern expression, “I’m still backing up.”

Instead of being afraid of his husband’s apparent anger, Yixing giggles and reaches for Yifan’s cock. He leans forward, licks up the elder's jawline until his chin is digging on his husband’s shoulder, whispering to Yifan, “How about you _back it up_ into my ass?" A growl reverberates from Yifan’s chest to Yixing’s, making the younger hum in triumph. Yifan puts the car on park and just stops there halfway in and halfway out of the marked parking space. The younger takes the car’s immobile state as a cue and pulls away to finally get to kiss Yifan. The first few exchanges were rough, they were nipping each other’s lips until a metallic taste mixes with their saliva, the tension from before suddenly flooding to the tips of their tongues but it eventually slows down. Yifan finds his hands instinctively reaching for Yixing’s ass, the supple skin smooth under his hands. He swallows the younger’s moans as he squeezes and fondles Yixing’s ass, spreading them apart to tease his husband’s entrance without directly touching it. The younger starts pushing his body forward in reaction to Yifan groping his behind. Because of this, their erections rub against each, pulling a duet of groans from both men.

“Fuck!” Yifan exclaims before wrapping one of his hands around his and Yixing’s cocks. He can see his husband biting his bottom lip only to let it slip as one of Yifan’s fingers penetrate his ass. Taking advantage of his husband’s vulnerability and as payback for giving him head while he was driving, Yifan latches his lips onto Yixing’s neck, leaving bruising marks on the rather pale expanse of skin. It is effective, as the younger’s hands clench on the fabric of Yifan’s shirt, moan coming out an octave higher as his husband abuses the most sensitive part of his body.

 _“Yi-Yifan…s-stop…teasing…”_ Yixing barely articulates, hands fighting to keep their hold on his husband’s shirt as he’s stimulated in the front, back and on his neck. Yifan smirks against Yixing’s skin, and oh how the younger would love to erase it at the moment but he is at his husband’s mercy and all he can do is hope that Yifan will heed his words, _“Please, just fuck me already.”_

The elder snorts this time, fingers slipping out of Yixing’s ass and hand pausing mid-stroke to make sure that all the younger will concentrate on at that moment is his voice, “You think I’ll let you get away for teasing me a while ago, hmm?” Yixing whimpers as the elder releases his own cock to wrap his hand around the younger’s manhood before squeezing it, “An eye for an eye, baby.”

Yifan licks down Yixing’s neck, all the way to the younger’s erect nipples, licking and sucking the hardened nubs without bothering to remove his husband’s clothes. The younger arches his chest towards Yifan, even pushing his husband’s head towards his front so the elder can do as he pleases with his nipples. And so Yifan does; lightly biting as he licks the flat top of the rosy bud, sucking it in until Yixing is panting and begging him to stop, his hips canting up to get the friction it needs.

“Hey, if you do that, you’ll cum,” Yifan’s playful tone has Yixing rolling his eyes. But when the elder pushes his hips down to stop them from moving, he whimpers. The elder then adds, “You can only cum when I have my cock inside you already.” The vibrations coming from his mouth to the younger’s abused nipples sends jolts of pleasure all over Yixing’s body. The elder chuckles loudly when his husband almost honks the horn with his back as he arches away from Yifan’s body.

 _“Fan, please,”_ Yixing begs again, hands pushing and pulling at his husband’s hair, not exactly knowing what they want to do, not exactly knowing what Yixing wants.

“Take your pants off,” Yifan instructs Yixing. He smirks upon hearing the little hum of delight the younger made, probably thinking that he’ll finally get what he wants. The younger quickly slips off his shoes and carefully removes his slacks while Yifan pushes the driver’s seat as far back as it can go so they can have enough space. The elder watches Yixing with lust-filled eyes, his brown orbs roaming around his husband’s body like it is the first time he’s ever seen him dishevelled; hair a complete mess, tie loosened and crooked, his shirt soaked where Yifan licked his nipples through it. If he turns on the light, he’ll see how flushed Yixing is, the color painting his face down to his chest. He eyes Yixing’s erection for a while, the heated flesh glistening in precum and beautifully curving up towards the younger’s stomach, lifting the hem of his shirt. “Turn around,” he orders the younger next and Yixing follows, slowly turning his torso around and gripping the steering wheel for support as he moves the lower half of his body next, making sure his knees are within the borders of Yifan’s thighs so he won’t fall off. He waits with barely restrained excitement, expecting his husband’s large, strong hands to pull him down and push into him. However, the hands he expects to be on his waist are on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and instead of the elder’s thickness, his cool tongue penetrates Yixing. The younger complains and tries to pull his husband’s face away from his ass but Yifan is just too good with his tongue, knowing all too well how much Yixing loves being eaten out.

“No need to lie now, baby,” Yifan slaps Yixing’s ass and this time his chest presses against the horn pad, producing a continuous alarming sound. He only removes the pressure against it when his husband pulls him away. “Ah,” the elder groans, showing his disapproval of his husband’s actions before slapping Yixing’s ass one more time. The younger manages to catch himself this time, pushing his body back towards Yifan as his grasp tightens around the steering wheel, “You’re gonna attract a lot of attention now. Do you want them to see how I fuck you?” Yifan asks, not even bothering to wait for Yixing’s reply as he re-inserts his tongue into his husband’s opening. He smiles when he hears Yixing give in and reward him for his actions, moaning shamelessly and telling him in broken sentences how good Yifan’s tongue feels inside him. “Hmmm,” the elder hums and pulls his tongue all the way out, teasing the rim of Yixing’s opening with his eyes closed, savoring his husband’s taste, “you’re reacting this way with just my tongue. How slutty, you’ve become.” He spanks Yixing again, hand quickly massaging where it landed to soothe his husband’s pain. The younger doesn’t have a retort like he usually has, only biting down on his bottom lip and pushing his ass towards his husband’s face. Yifan gladly accepts his invitation, burying his face once more in between Yixing’s rotund globes, mushing them together while he licks the neglected skin in between them. He slides his tongue back in and licks Yixing’s walls, curling his tongue on his way out. The younger hits his head against the sun visor when Yifan does this, his nerves highly excited and making him jump with everything new the elder does to him. A hand comes up to the part of his head that hit the visor, massaging it as Yifan keeps licking at his ass, leaving hickeys on the soft flesh. The contrasting actions has Yixing turning putty in his husband’s hands.

 _“Yifan,”_ Yixing moans out, rubbing his ass hole against his husband’s tongue, _“please, love.”_ The way he conveys his request has Yifan grunting, nails lightly digging onto Yixing’s ass as he laps at the younger’s hole. He gives up and feels his own dick twitch when Yixing repeats himself.

“Let me just,” Yifan starts, placing an arm around Yixing’s shoulder before pulling him towards his chest. He places his other hand on Yixing’s groin, fingers lightly grazing the younger’s entrance, “make sure you’re ready.” He kisses Yixing as he inserts two of his fingers in one go.

By the way the younger’s eyebrows furrow, he knows there’s still a little burn from just two of his fingers. Even though Yixing did a good job in stretching himself open, three of his fingers is nothing compared to three of Yifan’s. So before he enters his husband, Yifan makes certain that Yixing is stretched well, to avoid tearing and more pain than welcome. He adds the third when he feels the younger adjust while he was scissoring him, his whimpers turning into moans after a few thrusts.

 _“Fan, Fan, p-please,”_ the younger pulls away from Yifan’s kiss, _“please,”_ pleading to his husband to give him what he wants, _“please, baby.”_ And who is Yifan to say no to that face, to that voice and to that body. So he wriggles his fingers free from where Yixing’s insides are clamping down on them and once again kisses Yixing, slowing down both of their heart beats before they run another marathon.

Yixing can feel his husband’s hard-on pressing against his ass cheeks and he wants nothing but to have all of that inside of him, for Yifan to own him once more like he always does for nights on end. He rubs his ass against the stiffness behind him, relishing in the deep guttural moan his husband supplies him for his actions, the sexy sound vibrating against his back.

 _“Put it in,”_ with half-lidded eyes, saliva escaping at the corner of his mouth and kissed swollen lips, Yixing pleads again, _“put it,”_ pushing against Yifan’s throbbing erection, _“in me.”_

Yifan makes do with what he can in the confined space, working double time to give Yixing what he deserves as fast as he can; pushing his pants and boxers mid thigh so he can pull out his length and have it move around freely. The younger repositions himself, planting his feet on the floor so he can properly sit on his husband’s cock. Slowly but surely, Yifan aligns his manhood with his husband’s hole, placing a hand on the younger’s ass so he wouldn’t impale himself on the elder’s shaft with haste. It is only half-effective because Yixing, impatient and desperate as he is at the moment, completely sits down on Yifan’s lap with still two inches to go. The younger doesn’t seem to mind though, immediately relaxing against his husband’s chest and facing Yifan so he can capture the elder’s lips between his. Yixing licks the elder’s tongue in a manner that is reflecting the way his hips are gyrating against his husband’s. His moans get swallowed by Yifan as he keeps moving his hips, the elder allowing him his fun, groaning and grunting every now and then to convey his appreciation for the younger’s fluid movements.

Yixing, at some point, trusts his legs enough to start moving up and down his husband’s length. He uses Yifan’s knees for support, gripping them as he starts pumping his husband’s cock with his ass. Yifan stays rooted in his seat, enjoying the sight of his husband fucking himself on his cock. The image of Yixing impaling himself on Yifan’s cock is enough to excite his senses even further, his hips slowly meeting his husband’s on his way down.

“Ahhh,” the heat surrounding Yifan’s cock has him wanting nothing more than to stay there enveloped in that warmth. “Xing,” he throws his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his skull when the younger starts clamping down every time he reaches the base of Yifan’s cock. Yixing doesn’t seem to fare any better, panting and huffing as his legs start to give up on him but he fights through the burn in his muscles and keeps himself going.

The elder seems to notice that Yixing is slowing down, his motions starting to become sluggish as he keeps moving. Not wanting for the fun to end just yet, Yifan places his hands behind Yixing’s knees and picks up where the younger left off, taking it as his opportunity to pleasure his husband this time. He pulls Yixing to his chest and the younger squeaks when he gets lifted by his husband, legs and feet up in the air, his private parts out for everyone passing by to see. And he finds thrill in it.

 _“Yifan,”_ Yixing places a hand behind his husband’s head and starts kissing him as the elder caresses his thighs before doing as he pleases.

“My turn, baby,” Yifan breathes against Yixing lips and the younger smiles before nodding, the curve of his lips suddenly pressing to a thin line as the elder takes his turn.

Yixing feels the air knocked out of his lungs when Yifan starts moving. The new position allows him reach the younger’s prostate better, barely brushing it on the first few thrusts. The younger’s mouth hangs agape as he rests his head on his husband’s shoulder, not quite moving, only accepting everything Yifan gives to him; the kisses to his neck, the whispers to his ears and the harsh thrusts to his ass. Moans continuously flow out of his mouth like waterfalls, his only way of letting his husband know he is grateful for his actions and that he shouldn’t stop. And Yifan doesn’t.

 _“Hard–er,”_ Yixing manages to say in between his moans, _“please.”_ Yifan doesn’t reply with words, only with actions, ramming into the younger’s ass hole with more power than before. He angles his thrusts, changing his depth every now and then to pinpoint where Yixing’s favorite spot might be.

And then, “There!” Yixing exclaims, eyes opening for a split second before closing again as a wave of pleasure runs through his body. “Again! T-there! Fan!” He doesn’t really need to command his husband anymore as Yifan helpfully drills the tip of his cock to the bundle of nerves, groaning himself at how tight the younger has become around him.

“Not…too tight…baby,” and even if Yifan instructs Yixing to loosen up even just a little bit, he knows the younger wouldn’t be able to control it, his whole body already taken over by pleasure. Yifan watches his husband’s face contort into different erotic expressions, too sexual that he fears he will bust inside the younger just by looking at Yixing’s face.

“Mmmmnnn,” Yifan closes his eyes and lets himself drown once more in the sensations Yixing is giving him. His ears easily pick up the lewd squelching sound that their physical connection is producing. Yixing’s high-pitched moans that are directly playing into his ears has his hips moving faster than they already are pistoning into the younger, folding Yixing in half against his body, hugging the younger’s legs in as he drives into him relentlessly.

 _“Fan! Fan! Fan!”_ Yixing is incapable of uttering other words aside from his husband’s name, hands clutching at the headrest and his husband’s arm as he feels a familiar coil slowly unravel in his gut. _“Fan! Fan! Fan!”_ The elder can sense this, as he always does, and reaches for the younger’s cock. Yixing’s nails on his arm is starting to hurt as he starts to become aware of his surroundings once again, slowly drawing back from his and Yixing’s little bubble. Once he starts stroking the younger’s erection, his husband’s walls clench even tighter around him, the pleasure so blinding he barely recognizes Yixing shout his name a last time, “Fan!” before gasps take over his efforts to talk. Pearly white fluid covers Yifan’s hand as he milks the younger empty, the same liquid painting his steering wheel and his seat white. He doesn’t mind, he can wipe it off later, right now he has to focus on getting himself off. It’s not that hard, especially when a sultry voice tells him, _“Use me.”_

It’s unsurprising that Yifan cums just by hearing Yixing’s voice, warming his husband’s insides even further with his seeds, the fluid leaking out with every harsh thrust. Yixing frantically clenches and unclenches around him, his release aiding him in wanting more of Yifan inside him to help him ride out his orgasm by having the tip of his husband’s cock rub at his prostate, pushing the last bit of his cum out while his husband empties inside him as well. They don’t stop moving until they have maximized their climax, bodies boneless and drained of all energy.

Yixing relaxes his body against Yifan’s, legs now at a comfortable position in between his husband’s as they sit in comfortable silence. He feels dizzy, his orgasmic high still buzzing in his ears, his toes curling unconsciously whenever he tries to move as his husband’s cock is still cozily engulfed by his insides, caressing his prostate.

 

 

The younger fixes himself up after the elder pulls out of him, reaching for wet wipes to clean himself and the cum on the seat and the steering wheel. As he does so, the elder spreads kisses on his neck, pushing his collar away to leave some on his shoulders as well. Once he’s pulled his trousers back up, buttoned and zipped, he looks back to Yifan, kissing the tip of his nose then his lips.

  
“Let’s go home?” He asks helpfully, straightening his husband’s tie and giggling a little at how content Yifan looked like.

With a chuckle, Yifan suggests, “Round two when we get there?”

Without a tremor in his voice and nothing but confidence in his eyes, Yixing pulls down at is husband’s tie, their foreheads pressing against each other as he responds, “You’re on.”


End file.
